


It's That Kind of Day, You Know

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't find his special sock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's That Kind of Day, You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomatoFujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/gifts), [madnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnina/gifts).



"Argh, I can't find it! Where is it?" Arthur was on the bed, his bum straight up in the air and his head looking under it.

"What's wrong?" Martin came out from the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from his mouth. He giggled at the sight of his partner.

"I can't find my other TARDIS sock."

"Is that the sock with the phone box on it?"

"That's the chap, yes," said Arthur and sat up quickly. "Whoa, head rush."

"Can't you just find another pair?" suggested Martin.

"I can, but I really want the TARDIS socks today. I feel it's a TARDIS kind of day, you know."

"I don't, but I know it makes sense to you, love," said Martin and went to the bathroom to finish up. 

"I'll help you look, hold on," he called, and Arthur jumped up from the bed. 

"Brilliant!"

Martin finished in the bathroom and came to help Arthur look for the missing sock. Together they searched high and low, inside closets and dressers, in the hamper for dirty laundry, and everywhere else they could think of. The sock, however, was nowhere to be seen. Arthur was starting to get quite upset about it.

"We really need to go soon," said Martin and looked at the clock. "I know it's not what you wanted, but isn't there another pair that can do just for now?"

Arthur sighed. "I guess the black ones with bees on them will have to do."

With his head hung low, Arthur returned to the bedroom to find another pair of socks. When he came back he looked absolutely devastated. 

"I'm sorry we didn't find your sock, Arthur. It will turn up eventually."

"I hope so," sighed Arthur, kissed Martin on the cheek and went to get his jacket. "Thank you for helping me look, Skip. I know it doesn't make sense to you."

"Don't worry, love. Maybe we can get you another pair tomorrow?"

"But tomorrow is not today, Skip," said Arthur and grabbed the car keys from the chest of drawers next to the door. "That's like eating birthday cake on a day that's not your birthday. It's just wrong."

"Er, Arthur?" Martin said and pointed. "What's that?"

In the fruit bowl, right next to where Arthur had picked up the keys, were a couple of apples, a very dry orange and an odd-looking, blue banana.

"OH BRILLIANT!" Arthur cheered and tore the missing sock off of the banana. "I forgot about that."

He ran upstairs to find the other one and came back down with a huge grin. "You saved the day, Skip. You're like the Doctor!"

"Doctor Skip, at your service, don't hesitate to call," said Martin and opened the door for them. "Care to explain what it was doing on a banana?"

"Oh, I was explaining the latest episode to Herc and I used the fruit to act it out."

"Of course you did," said Martin with a fond smile and locked the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt, TomatoFujoshi and thank you for the help, madnina :D   
> The prompt was "the sock with the phone box".
> 
> Characters are John Finnemore's, not mine.


End file.
